


Sleeping is Needed

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ...sexual content, Bottom Frank, Cautious Gee, Dom/Sub subtley, Established Relationship, Experimental Gerard, Frank can't control himself when sleeping, Frank has a Pain Kink?, Gerard is confused in the morning, It's more vanilla than it seems, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, Swearing, Wet Dream, m/m - Freeform, top gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard is woken up by an aroused Frank at a time so early in the morning, I won't specify it. Gerard learns some things about Frank, like how he likes being hurt.





	Sleeping is Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I haven't really written smut in a long time so this might be very bad. Also I think I made the start of this too long.  
> Hi Elle! I WRITE SMUT NOW. I'm bad at this, so I'll probably pretend that this doesn't exist afterwards

Gerard was awoken from his sleep by a sudden tight grip on his shirtless shoulder, Gerard pulled at the hand confusedly,

“Frankie? What’re you-”

Gerard sharply inhaled at the sight of his one-year boyfriend on his back, writhing and quietly gasping next to him, Frank had his other hand shoved down his boxers and was stroking himself. Gerard felt himself getting hard at the thought of Frank having a wet dream about him, it had to be about him- it better be.

Gerard exhaled when Frank tightened and quickened the motion in his boxers, his panting becoming heavier. He rolled onto his side closer to Frank, his own erection now pressed against the side of the other's trembling thigh and pulled Frank’s hand away from his boxers. Frank’s eyebrows pulled together and his eyes fluttered open, as he slowly became more aware of his surroundings, he felt the tenseness in his lower body and a hot breath against his neck. Frank turned his head towards Gerard,

“Gee, I need you to touch m-” Frank began to whine 

Gerard pushed his lips roughly onto Frank’s and then shifted so that he was on top. Gerard resumed kissing Frank as he ground down on Frank's crotch. He began to flick his tongue in and out of his separated lips, and breathlessly groaned with Frank.

Gerard released Frank from the kiss and pushed him up into a sitting position against the headboard and kneeled between Frank’s widely spread legs. The smaller man began whining and reached forward to touch Gerard but his hands were pushed away. 

He gripped Frank’s hips again leaning down and began mouthing Frank’s cock through the boxers. Frank sinfully whimpered and tried to push up against Gerard’s mouth, trying to somehow get more pleasure. Gerard stopped mouthing the erection to press Frank’s hips back down harshly but stopped at the high-pitched strangled noise of surprise emitting from Frank, Gerard softened his movements and expression,

“You okay Babe? I didn’t mean to hurt you" Gerard was interrupted by Frank’s desperate hands pushing on Gerard’s to have them closely pressed against his hips,

“Do that again” Frank gasped out with eyes tightly closed together

Gerard pressed Frank’s hips into the mattress the same way he just did, but with his nails slightly curved to dig into Frank’s skin. Frank moaned noisily and pushed his own hands onto Gerard’s shoulders to try and have Gerard put his mouth on his clothed dick again. Gerard raised his eyebrows, that was new.

Gerard pulled down Frank’s boxers, grasped the base of his cock and stroked it slowly up and down without touching the head. Frank mewled at Gerard and pleadingly stared into Gee’s eyes, Frank then looked down as Gerard placed his mouth on the head of Frank’s cock and began to dip his tongue into the slit. Frank’s shoulders started to shake even more, as he noticed that Gerard now had his own cock out.

“Gee” Frank whispered out raggedly, hands now resting on Gerard’s hair, only lightly gripping

Gerard began to swallow down more of Frank while also starting to bob up and down. Frank felt himself getting more flustered and twitchy, but Gerard apparently didn’t want to get Frank off right now so he removed his mouth and hand from Frank’s dick and looked up with reddened lips and lustful eyes.

Gerard pulled Frank a little lower down the bed and stuffed a pillow under Frank’s lower back. He pushed Frank’s knees apart, 

“Pass me the lube” 

Gerard stated but all Frank did be loudly whimper and pull at Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard frowned, placing his hands onto Frank’s thighs, then surprisingly growled

“Do you really want to take it dry Frankie?”

Gerard would never actually do that but Frank groaned before his eyes widened and he quickly reached out and snatched up a bottle of lube from their bedside table. Gerard took it and poured some onto his fingers while Frank repositioned himself a little so his knees were more comfortably apart. Gerard began sliding a single finger into Frank. Once Frank’s ass reached his knuckles, he moved it around a little before slowing pulling back out and then back in. This continued on until Frank was gasping and pushing onto three of Gerard’s curled fingers.

“I want- I can’t, Gee please-”

“You ready honey?”

“God yes, please, I deserve it-fuck me damn it”

Gerard pulled his fingers out and used his other hand to pour more lube onto his palm. He quickly slathered himself. With a hand on Frank’s hip, he placed the head of his cock at Frank’s puckered hole. He leaned slightly over Frank and slowly entered. Frank winced a little but he had a pleased grin that emitted soft moans.

Gerard started at a slow pace, moving in and out with small grunts at every twitch inside the tight warmth, then quickened when Frank attempted to rock back onto Gerard’s dick. Frank let out a loud moan as Gerard thrust more upward than before, so Gerard repeatedly did that until Frank was an even larger sweating writhing mess. Gerard knew Frank was close to orgasming, so he snapped his hips forward harder, he thought that maybe he did so too hard but Frank moaned even louder,

“I-I think I want y-you to hurt me"

For a second, Gerard stuttered in his movements but then he resumed and tightened his grips on Frank’s hips before moving forward and leaning down to nip at Frank’s neck experimentally. Frank arched his back and bared his neck to Gerard with heavy whining.

With that reaction, Gerard preceded to bite at Frank's shoulder. Frank seemed to nod in content, reaching down and fisting his own erection. He attempted to fuck his hand at the same page as Gerard but gave up after missing multiple cues. He touched himself, the head of his cock seemingly tensed.

Gerard felt the heat in his lower stomach coil up and in a split second, bit down and sucked on Frank’s neck. Frank was coming onto his own stomach, and soon Gerard pulled out in an attempt to limit the amount of deep cleaning (although Frank could satisfyingly feel come squishing in him). Gerard shifted back to the side and picked up a shirt on his pillow to try to both wipe and scoop up the cum left on Frank’s stomach.

Gerard threw the dirty shirt somewhere off into the room and laid back down so Frank could tiredly latch onto him. Gerard lazily smiled down at Frank and quietly whispered,

“You have a pain kink?”

“Well no shit Gee"

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm disappointed too. If anyone could leave me criticism, I'd appreciate it a lot since I've really only had experience with no smut plot fanfics


End file.
